parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Wildeladdin
Cast: *Aladdin - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Princess Jasmine - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Genie - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jafar - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Iago - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Abu - Finnick (Zootopia) *Magic Carpet - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Sultan - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rajah - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Razoul - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Razoul’s Henchmen - Various Crocodiles *The Peddler - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Gazeem the Thief - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Eugenie, Susie and Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *The Two Hungry Children - Pogoriki and Chikoriki (Gogoriki) *Prince Achmed - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Omar, the Melon Seller - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Farouk, the Apple Seller - Brer Fox (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Old Jafar - Pepito (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Elephant Abu - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Snake Jafar - Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) *Genie Jafar - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rabbit Genie - E.B. (Hop) *Dragon Genie - John John (Dragons: Destiny of Fire) *Sheep Genie - Shauku (The Lion Guard) *Old Man Genie - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Little Boy Genie - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie - Crazy Legs (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Otto (Doki) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Muhanga (The Lion Guard) *Leopard Genie - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Goat Genie - Fico (Doki) *Harem Genie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Super-Spy Genie - Rollo (A Movie of Eggs) *Teacher Genie - Master Zen Egg (Huevocartoon) *Table Lamp Genie - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Bee Genie - The Shrew (Jungle Cubs) *Submarine Genie - Daniel Alejandro Dolphin (The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer) *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Cheerleader Genies - Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range; 2004) *Camel Abu - Cammy (Treasure Buddies) *Horse Abu - Stripes (Racing Stripes) *Duck Abu - Ugly (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Ostrich Abu - Mbuni (The Lion Guard) *Turtle Abu - Brer Turtle (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Car Abu - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Toy Abu - Foxy (Webkinz) *Rajah as Cub - Dumbo *Woman at the Window - Martha (Martha Speaks) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Joy, Sadness and Disgust (Inside Out) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Necklace Man and Woman - Benny (The Wild) and Tanya (An American Tail) *Fat Ugly Lady - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - McCoy and Cheetah (Jungle Cubs) *Pot Seller - Captain Huirk (Huevocartoon) *Nut Seller - Chava (Huevocartoon) *Necklace Seller - Filoteo Raymond (Huevocartoon) *Fish Seller - Klinup (Huevocartoon) *Fire Eater - Osama Bin Egg (Huevocartoon) *Boy wanting an apple - Young Valentino (Valentino and the Can Clan) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty Mouse and her sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (DuckTales: The Movie; Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *53 Purple Peacocks - Snooty Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Whale (Fantasia 2000) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Lemurs (Dinosaur; 2000) *60 Elephants - Heffalumps (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Llamas - Llama (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Bears and Lions - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) and Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Brass Bands - Bass playin' da Brass (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Forty Fakirs - Hippos and Giraffes (The Lion King) *Cooks and Bakers - Anteaters and Antelope (The Lion King) *Birds that Warble on Key - Ostrich (The Lion King) *One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Peri (Spliced), Owl (Winnie the Pooh), Kelly (Willa's Wild Life), Jungle Inspecor (Timon and Pumbaa) and Iguano (A Movie of Eggs) as Themselves Scenes: #"Arabian Nights/A Dark Night #Nick Wilde on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Nick Wilde fights with Prince Shere Khan/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" #Princess Judy Hopps' Dream #Cain and Rabbit's Conversation/Judy Runs Away #Trouble in the Woods #Nick Arrested (Part 1) #Nick Arrested (Part 2) #Nick escapes with a Marmoset #The Cave of Wonders #A Narrow Escape #The Amazing All-Powerful Kion (Friend Like Me) #Rabbit Upbraids Cain #Nick's First Wish #Cain makes his Move/"Prince Wilde" #Rabbit rides on Tiberius #Nick argues with Kion #"A Whole New World" #Nick and Judy's Kiss #Nick gets Ambushed/Kion Saves Nick's Life #Cain gets Exposed #Ono Steals the Lamp #Rabbit's Announcement/Kion's New Master is Cain #Cain's Dark Wishes #The Ends of Earth #Nick Wilde V.S. Cain #Happy Ending in Agrabah #End Credits Movie used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Dinosaur (2000) *My Friend Rabbit (2007-2008) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *Zootopia (2016) *Martha Speaks (2008-2014) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *Inside Out (2015) *Robin Hood (1973) *Peter Pan 1 (1953) *Goliath II (1960) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) *The Wild (2006) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Gogoriki (2003-2008) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Buster and Chauncey's Silent Night (1998) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Huevocartoon (2001-2019) *Valentino and the Can Clan (2008) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *Spliced (2009-2010) *Rio 1 (2011) *Hop (2011) *Dragons: Destiny of Fire (2006) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Boundin' (2003) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Chicken Little (1943) *Balto 1 (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken (2009) *Willa's Wild Life (2008-2009) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Racing Stripes (2005) *Cars 2 (2011) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *DuckTales: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Doki (2013-) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Go!Animate: The Movie (2006) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) *The Little Mermaid 1 (1989) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer (2010) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Home on the Range (2004) Audio used from: *Valentine and the Can Clan (2008) *Crash & Bernstein: Motorcycle Crash *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *The Rescuers Down Under (2009) Gallery: Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Aladdin Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Jasmine Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as the Genie Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Jafar Ono.jpeg|Ono as Iago Finnick Zootopia Render.png|Finnick as Abu Tiberius the secret life of pets.jpg|Tiberius as the Magic Carpet Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as the Sultan Horton.PNG|Horton the Elephant as Rajah The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as itself Makuu.png|Makuu as Razoul Makuu's Float.png|Various Crocodiles as Razoul's Henchmen Mouse (My Friend Rabbit).jpg|Mouse as the Peddler Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as Gazeem the Thief Eugenie.jpg|Eugenie P. Boar, Susie.png|Susie K. Blackbird Victoria C. Livingstone.png|and Victoria C. Livingstone as the Three Balcony Harem Girls Pogoriki.png|Pogoriki Chikoriki.gif|and Chikoriki as the Two Hungry Children Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Prince Achmed Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Omar, the Melon Seller Brer Fox (2006).jpg|Brer Fox as Farouk, the Apple Seller Pepito.jpg|Pepito as Old Jafar Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as Elephant Abu Whitehood.jpg|Whitehood as Snake Jafar Hellhound 1.png|The Red Hellhound as Genie Jafar Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs